Ruby
by TragediesPainfulKiss
Summary: Molly had had a sister, and her children had had an aunt. And Severus had had a girlfriend. Before Ruby had 'died.' Now that she's back, will Severus still have a girlfriend?
1. Chapter 1

"For the last time, George! Elbows off the table!" Molly scolded, lightly tapping one of the twins with her wooden cooking spoon. "Honestly! Where are your manners?"  
"But were not even eating yet, Mum!" George protested, silencing himself when Molly gave him a look. Harry smirked in unison with Ron, both glad that it was not them being scolded.  
"Your aunt Ruby will be here any minute!" Molly snapped, smacking Sirius's elbows with the same spoon until he lowered them from the table. Harry could hardly blame her for being on edge. From what Ron had told him, Ruby had been dead for years. Harry would be on edge too, if someone told him his parents were going to be coming soon.  
"If Ruby were here, she wouldn't care about the elbows on the table, dear." Arthur assured, hugging his wife and kissing her on the cheek.  
"Because she'd have her feet on it instead!" Ginny giggled.  
"Your aunt is something else..." Molly muttered, a warm smile on her face as she anticipated her younger sisters arrival.  
"Ah, yes. Indeed she is." Dumbledore nodded, sipping a cup of tea. "She was even more the firecracker when Severus was at her side." The headmaster smirked at some memory in his head, and Harry gave Ron a questioning look. "But when weren't those two together?"  
"Practically joined at the hip." Arthur nodded. "Nearly impossible to pry those two apart."  
"Yes, I imagine that Ruby will be wanting to see her best mate after so long away." Dumbledore gave Sirius a firm look, making Sirius squirm uncomfortably. "And I imagine Severus will be happier than he has been in years. Her death was quite hard on him." Dumbledore again gave Sirius a look, sharper this time. "Why is Severus not here, Sirius? I asked you to inform him of her arrival."  
"I forgot?" Sirius asked, shrinking at the look Dumbledore sent him. "It's not like she'll be a secret for long! He'll see her next meeting!" Sirius hissed. "I'm not doing any favors for that git."  
"I'm glad to see you've matured." Dumbledore sighed. "Molly. I will be right back. It seems I have to fetch Severus myself as Sirius couldn't be bothered with such a task."  
As soon as Dumbledore had left, Ron started to explain to Harry. "Snape and Ruby were best mates before she...died."  
"Snape had friends?" Harry scoffed.  
Charlie nodded. "He used to be over here all the time." He explained, as Percy shuddered at the memory beside him. Oddly enough Charlie didn't seem to be bothered at all that Snape had been near him so often outside of school. "And I know for a fact that they weren't just 'discussing the news' when they were in her room all day."  
Harry shuddered at the mental image Charlie had so thoughtfully painted in his brain. "Ruby lived here?"  
Molly nodded. "Oh yes. She's almost a daughter to me. She came to live with us when our parents died, she had just turned thirteen." She explained. "She and Severus are only ten years older than Bill." Molly's grin widened. "And she was such a great help around the house and with you kids."  
"Wait...so Snape and your sister...dated?" Harry was disgusted with the idea, especially knowing that dating involved kissing and who knew what else? His nose was scrunched up, when Charlie started to explain again.  
"Oh yes." He was grinning. "Shocking, isn't it? But like Dumbledore said- they were joined at the hip."  
"He was here every day." Percy muttered, looking none too pleased at having had to miss a ministry meeting despite the fact that his dead aunt would be arriving any minute. Harry had to fight the urge to punch him in the nose.  
"Even when Ruby babysat, he was there with her." Bill shook his head, and Harry felt badly. Snape was bad enough as a professor. To imagine him babysitting small children was horrifying.  
"I never minded." Charlie insisted, ignoring the looks of surprise. "He was different back then...and he always brought candy."  
"You only liked him because you could blackmail him into not telling Mum when he or Ruby did something wrong." Percy complained. "That's the only reason you got out of so many detentions."  
"You could have blackmailed him too if you all weren't so scared of him." Charlie argued. "He even told me he was impressed with my 'audaciousness' when I first blackmailed him...he 'admired' my Slytherin traits." Charlie grinned. "That's why I was the only one that could work him over."  
"Blackmail him into not telling me what?" Molly demanded, clearly this being the first time she had heard any of this.  
"Like when he dropped Percy on his head I made him give me ten galleons to not tell. Or when Ruby accidentally taught Fred that 'word', Snape gave me a big bag of candy to take the blame."  
"He dropped Percy on the head?" Molly demanded.  
"That explains a lot." Ron muttered, making the twins laugh.  
"Not on purpose." Charlie assured. "And he was concerned...I remember him yelling that he broke the baby, and Ruby telling him to shut his mouth and that Percy was fine."  
"He never dropped any of us, did he?" Ginny asked, looking at Ron with a teasing glint in her eyes.  
"No. They were reallllly careful with you Ginny. They knew Mum would kill them if you even got a scratch. Snape always put dozens of charms around you...even he's terrified of Mum." Charlie explained.  
"And he was always nicest to Charlie. Even in school. It made a lot of people angry that he was the only Gryffindor that could get away with anything." Bill added. "He really didn't like Percy though."  
Charlie grinned. "I remember him calling Percy a future ministry asshole."  
"He hit that on the tee." Fred muttered.  
"But why would you let Snape date your sister?" Harry asked Molly as the laughter from Fred's joke died down.  
"Severus wasn't as...he was different at the time, and as hard as I tried I couldn't for the life of me separate them. Even when they got older, I tried harder, and all the did was put a huge rift between Ruby and I." Molly trailed off, a sad tone in her voice, and Harry decided not to question anymore about the rift. He didn't have time to anyways, as all of a sudden he heard the door being thrown open.  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000  
"I'm home!" Ruby cried out, the word 'home' tasting sweet on her tongue. She had been living in squalor for so long, and she had been longing for her family and for her boyfriend for so long. Even if he had moved on, she was still desperate to see him. She laughed as Molly wrapped her arms around her tightly, holding her head to her chest like a mother was wont to do. That was when Ruby had started crying, Molly's tears joining hers along with Ginny's. Arthur wrapped his own arms around her, much like he had always hugged her- in a fatherly way. It was only when Bill managed to sneak through Molly and Arthur's embrace that the two adults released her and allowed the kids to have their turns. Ruby knew she had been away for a long time, but still she was surprised when little children did not hug her. She held back tears...Bill and Charlie were adults now. And how handsome they had become! They were no longer school children, they towered over her now. They all did, save for little Ginny who was no longer little anymore. It was when Ginny hugged her that she lost it...she had lost so much time. So much bonding. Did Ginny and Ron really remember her? Did the twins even? She pulled away, she wanted to look each child up and down.  
Bill, he was so handsome now! He was so tall and thin! And his hair! She was amazed Molly had allowed it to grow so long! And what was with that fang earring? Molly had never so much as let her get her ears pierced twice (not that that had stopped her). She smiled at the oldest. A cursebreaker, Molly had told her. And it fit him. Bill enjoyed a bit of fun.  
Charlie. He was shorter, and stockier, but still handsome in his own right. She grinned as she ate him up. He had always secretly been her and Severus's favorite. He too had long hair, though not as long as Bills, and his face was tanned. Dragon-trainer. How fitting.  
Percy...he was tall and skinny and still attempting to carry himself in a dignified manner despite her trying her best to convince him he looked like he had a stick up his ass when he did. And there were those horn-rimmed glasses. She smiled at them, she had been the one to pick them out. He worked at the ministry, Molly had told her. And she couldn't help but recall Severus's prediction that he'd be a ministry asshole. Though she sincerely hoped he had got the asshole part wrong.  
The twins. Oh goodness the twins. They were short and stocky. And they both still had their devilish glints in their eyes. Oh, how many times had they drove her to fits of laughter? She was so happy to see that same unbridled joy in their faces. She had been told of their pranks, and she was so very proud to see their creativity had blossomed.  
Ron. Ruby could hardly believe how tall he was! How much he had grown. He had still been falling all over himself when she had 'died.' She bit her lip and she cupped his face, she had grown quite fond of him when he had been born. Both she and Severus had been. They had grown older. And instead of Ron feeling like a brother like the older ones had, he had felt more like a nephew. Molly had told him he was funny, witty to a fault. Ruby couldn't help but think Severus had rubbed off on him, if not a little.  
Last came Ginny, and she found herself sobbing as she clutched the girl. Ginny was gorgeous! She looked like Ruby had when she was that age. Ruby just knew she could have her pick of the boys, and Ruby also knew she wouldn't just date them to date them. Ginny was like her, Ginny would chose carefully. Just because she could have anyone, didn't mean she'd chose some idiot based on their looks. Ginny was fiery, Molly had warned, and Ruby was all the more sure Ginny was her little doppelganger. But it was the brown eyes that made Ruby stop for a moment. They were beautiful, and big. Like Molly's. She was tiny, like Ruby. But she knew that had nothing to do with strength and ferocity. She could tell, just by looking, that Ginny could hold her own.  
"It's like looking into a mirror." She cried, looking at Molly who was weeping openly.  
"It really is." Molly nodded, her voice choppy. "The spitting image of you, save for the eyes- those are mine." She laughed.  
"They're all so big! I missed so much time!" Ruby couldn't stop herself from getting worked up. She had held everything inside for far too long. If Severus were there, he could calm her with just one look. With just one hug, he'd make it all okay. It wasn't as if Molly's hugs didn't make her feel safe (they did), but Severus's were different. Severus understood in a more intimate way, a different way. "And Dumbledore won't tell me anything! He just kept saying that I had to wait- that everything would be explained. But I want to know- I need to know, Molly! It's been years! Dumbledore wouldn't even let me look at a newspaper, he grabbed it before I could read it! Something's wrong!"  
"Rub-"  
Ruby spoke right through her, but still hugged her when she squeezed tightly. "Somethings wrong! Why else wouldn't he tell me anything! Something horrible has happened! I've missed so much! Too much! I can't breath!" She was hyperventilating. "I can't breath."  
0ooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooo00  
Harry had been grinning with the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione when all of a sudden Ruby had lost her cool. One minute she had been laughing, and the next she was fighting for breath and clinging to Molly. Harry could hardly fault the pretty woman, he would be overcome with emotion too. Who wouldn't be?  
"Where the hell is Albus and Severus?" Molly sounded annoyed like Harry had never heard before. "I wish they'd hurry."  
"Severus...?" Ruby asked wetly, wiping at her wet blue eyes. "He's coming?" She asked hopefully, like a child who had been promised a rare treat.  
"Yes, soon." Molly assured, brushing back the red hair that stuck to Ruby's face. "Come now, honey. Sit down and have something to drink."  
"Do you have coffee, Molls?" She asked, letting Molly push her down into a spot near the front of the table.  
Molly grinned. "I knew you'd ask that. I made Arthur go and find some...along with one of those coffee pot things."  
Arthur grinned. "I was more than happy to go into town." He said sincerely, as Harry knew he would. "Who knew there were so many coffee pots!?"  
"I missed this." Ruby sighed, leaning into her sister as Arthur put a cup of coffee in front of her. "I missed all of you." She added.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooo0  
Molly has just pressed a kiss to Ruby's forehead when the sounds of apparition filled the area. Ruby perked her head up, holding her breath. Severus. That had to be Severus...and Dumbledore. She could barely contain her excitement, but she forced herself to wait at the table. The anxiety made her ill, but she was more than content to deal with it. She didn't want to jump up and waste her excitement only find it was not Severus who had arrived. Wait. Severus was arriving...she grimaced. she looked like shit. She was caked in dirt, and she was sure she reeked to high hell. Not to mention that she was completely without makeup. Severus had always insisted he liked her without it much more than he liked her with it, and she knew he had been as honest as he always was when he told her that. But still, she wanted to knock him to his knees. She liked to dress up for him and only him.  
"Ginny...? You have any makeup?" She asked, hoping she'd say yes.  
"Severus was always the only one who could get you to fix your hair and makeup." Molly smirked. "The only one who could get you into a dress...and all without asking.  
"Sorry...I don't really wear makeup." Ginny gave an apologetic smile, but Ruby laughed. Ginny was a carbon copy of her.  
"You can use mine." A girl next to Ron offered.  
"Thank you so much-" She trailed off. In her excitement, and then hysteria, she hadn't gotten the names of the girl and the boy who were clearly not family. She looked at Molly, who was partially at fault.  
"This Hermione Granger and Harry Potter, they're friends of Ron's." Molly explained.  
She fought back a face at the mention of Potter and she sincerely hoped that Harry was not the offspring of demon Potter. But even if he were, she'd be kind, so long as he wasn't a copy of that jackass. "It's very nice to meet you!" She gushed, hugging both in turn. She grinned over at Ron for a moment, clearly there was something between her nephew and Hermione going on- official or not. But she'd get that story later, right now she needed to clean herself up. Hermione and Harry both grinned before Hermione lead her upstairs, Ginny on her heels. Ruby grinned at the disappointed looks her nephews gave her, but she knew it wouldn't be long before she took them out back for something more her style. Like a game of American football or quidditch.  
"Granger...I don't think I've heard that last name before. Who are your mother and father?" Ruby asked, wanting to make conversation as they walked up the steps.  
"Oh. I'm muggle-born." Hermione explained.  
"Nothing wrong with that." Ruby said truthfully. "One of my best mates is a muggle-born."  
"Snape?" Ginny gasped, as Hermione opened a door and then them inside.  
Ruby laughed as she walked into the room that had used to be hers. "No, Sev's not a muggle-born. We may be attached at the hip, but I do have other friends." She sank down on the floor, not wanting to muddy any beds of furniture. "I hope you know what you're doing Hermione- makeup was never my forte."  
"Mine either." Hermione blushed.  
"I guess not of us are girly-girls." Ruby grinned. "Good. I prefer it that way." She added. "But let's at least try to do something about this." She insisted, pulling a clump of dirt from her hair.  
"Well, firstly. You stink." Ginny stated, giggling as Ruby pretended she was going to punch her.  
"Here." Hermione spritzed her with some powerful floral perfume, that looked like it must have costed an arm and a leg. It smelled fantastic, and by the way it seemed to eliminate the odor, she knew it was magical- which made it more expensive.  
"Did you ron Gringotts to pay for that?" She joked, as Ginny brushed at her snarls gently but firmly.  
"I have no idea how much it was. Ron got it for me." Hermione blushed at the end of the statement, and Ruby knew she'd have to ask later. But for now she settled on smiling as Hermione wiped at her face with a makeup wipe. "I'd let you use my foundation but I don't have any and I'm much darker than you." She apologized, starting to line her eyes with black.  
"No, you don't." Ruby nodded. "You have great skin."  
"Thanks..." Hermione grinned, moving to use the mascara. "Ron thinks so too."  
"You two just need to go out already." Ginny muttered, still fighting the snarls in her hair.  
"Oh you behave." Ruby laughed. "We'll discuss this later, but I really need to be beautified." She insisted, as Ginny pulled another twig from her hair.

0oooooooooooooooo0000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooo000000000

Severus's gut was churning. He had only just begun to believe Albus, and that was after the older man had spent a half-hour convincing him.  
"Are you ready, Severus?" Albus asked kindly, both of them standing outside the gate to Hogwarts.  
Severus wanted to shake his head yes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to appirate just now, he was too worked up. And how foolish it would it look if Albus took off, only to discover Severus hadn't followed? Not that Severus cared at the moment how he would look. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Like figuring out how to breath, and remembering how to get that calm mask back on his face. Both of which he was failing horribly at.  
"Severus. You're fine." Albus smiled and grabbed Severus's arm. "Breathe."  
Severus didn't protest at the assist. It would have taken him twenty minutes to calm down (which was odd as he could usually calm down in less than ten seconds but given the circumstances he figured twenty minutes was still an impressive feat), and he wanted to get to Ruby now. He allowed the childish help, and when the landed outside the burrow he allowed Albus to pat his back before they headed toward the house.  
Every step he felt like he was going to vomit. Every step he resisted the urge to run toward the house. Every step he felt like he was going to drop to his knees in his gratitude. He had made himself angry- nearly numb. And now that all these emotions were piling into him, forcing themselves past the barrier, he felt faint.


	2. Chapter 2

Severus's gut was churning. He had only just begun to believe Albus, and that was after the older man had spent a half-hour convincing him.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Albus asked kindly, both of them standing outside the gate to Hogwarts.

Severus wanted to shake his head yes, but he knew he wouldn't be able to appirate just now, he was too worked up. And how foolish it would it look if Albus took off, only to discover Severus hadn't followed? Not that Severus cared at the moment how he would look. He had more pressing matters to attend to. Like figuring out how to breath, and remembering how to get that calm mask back on his face. Both of which he was failing horribly at.

"Severus. You're fine." Albus smiled and grabbed Severus's arm. "Breathe."

Severus didn't protest at the assist. It would have taken him twenty minutes to calm down (which was odd as he could usually calm down in less than ten seconds but given the circumstances he figured twenty minutes was still an impressive feat), and he wanted to get to Ruby now. He allowed the childish help, and when the landed outside the burrow he allowed Albus to pat his back before they headed toward the house.

Every step he felt like he was going to vomit. Every step he resisted the urge to run toward the house. Every step he felt like he was going to drop to his knees in his gratitude. He had made himself angry- nearly numb. And now that all these emotions were piling into him, forcing themselves past the barrier, he felt faint.

0oooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooo00

Hermione had just put some very tasty pink lipgloss on Ruby's lip when she smiled. "Finished." The two teenagers seemed proud of their work, and Ruby was proud as well. Both girls, especially Hermione, had done an amazing job despite the awful canvas they had been given. She was pleased she got on with the new girl so easily, and she hoped getting along with Harry would be just as effortless. She was sure she would, after all Ron liked him.

"Thanks girls." She grinned, hugging them both before the three of them headed downstairs into the kitchen.

"Much better." Molly nodded approvingly. "But you will be taking a bath soon."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she sat down at the table and nearly gave a jump when she noticed the man standing in the doorway of the kitchen. Severus. He would have gone unnoticed by her, had she not felt his eyes boring into her. She felt the blood rush to her head, and she found she couldn't stand. She could only stare into those midnight black eyes. Those eyes, they had always made her weak in the knees. Severus could say so much with them. Usually he kept them guarded, along with his face. But not now. He only ever lowered his guard for her or Lily. And he almost never did it when people were watching. He was staring longingly, and she knew she did the same.

She ate him up with her watering eyes. He was still so damn skinny, even more so than the last time she had seen him. He was a skeleton, and she worried that perhaps his eating disorder had made an ugly comeback. Was he cutting again too? She knew her eating disorder had come back, along with her cutting. What was wrong with Severus's life though? What was hurting him? Dumbledore had been vague, on all topics she asked about, but even more so with Severus. But she didn't need to know anything, other than that he was here. Standing in the same room and staring at her. She couldn't help it, a choked girly squeal escaped her lips and she knew Severus would never let her live that down. But it didn't matter, she jumped up from the chair and leapt into his arms. She clung to him, and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was scrawny, but she knew he was stronger than it would seem. Severus held unto easily, and she could feel him hide his face in her shoulder while he wound one of his hands in her hair. She sobbed into his shoulder, the scent of irish spring filling her nose. That was the scent that always made her feel safe...these were the hands that squeezed the hurt away. But where was the voice that comforted her. Where was the silky assurances? She was desperate to hear his voice. "Severus." She whimpered, holding him in a deathgrip that he more than returned.

"Ruby..." He breathed, his face still buried in her shoulder. But that one word was enough. It's milkiness filled her with comfort, it leaked inside her to fill the empty space that had been within for so long. The voice was calm, but Ruby knew he was filled to bursting with emotion. And she knew he'd never let it out, not with people watching. But she okay with that. Soon enough, once everything was settled and explained, they could be alone again.

o0000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000

Harry watched uncomfortably as Snape and Ruby each unburied their heads from the others shoulders and stared into each others faces again. It was even more uncomfortable due to the fact that it was Snape with that mushy look his face. The man tried to hide it, but he was failing horribly and Harry couldn't imagine what Snape was feeling to make it so his mask was gone. It was so intimate, yet Harry couldn't pull his eyes away. It was as if he were seeing Voldemort walking an old lady across the street. Snape simply did not have emotions besides anger.

"Severus...I missed you." Ruby cried.

"Ruby...look. At. Me." Snape ordered.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000oo

Severus nearly lost his cool when Ruby's beautiful, and very alive, light blue eyes stared into him. He wanted her too never look away from his gaze, nor for her to ever leave his embrace. He didn't care if the whole world saw how he was behaving. Ruby was here. In his arms. Alive.

"Severus."

As soon as her voice had whispered the name, he had lost control of his body and brain. His heart took over, and he was powerless to stop what he did next. He leaned his head in, and stopped inches from her sticky lips. When did she start wearing that gunk? He'd discuss it later (pleased there would be a later) and pressed his lips to hers. It was tender at first, but then his blood was rushing and he kissed her deeper. It had only taken a second before she kissed back, starting out deep like she always did. Damn impatient Gryffindors. Not that he minded impatience when it involved the likes of Ruby. His hands hand been curling in her hair when he realized that they had an audience. He pulled away, rather rudely and unsmoothly at that, but he still held her. He was not going to release any part of her, it was bad enough he had to relinquish the lips sticky as they were. Sticky, that was right. He had been preparing to wipe it away when Ruby did it for him.

"Sorry...Hermione forced it unto me." She grinned sheepishly, planting her feet on the ground but still clinging to him with her arms around his waist. He held back tightly, in disbelief that he had acted so on impulse. Wasn't that what he was always complaining about the Gryffindor's doing? But who cared? Who cared if the whole world saw? Certainly not him. And he hardly cared that there was a whole room right now that had been audience. They were lucky, he thought, because he had almost taken her right there on the kitchen table.

"You have a twig in your hair." He muttered, yanking a branch out as he attempted to break the silence in the room.

"Yeah...turns out life on the lam isn't so glamorous..." She laughed, and Severus fought the urge to kiss her again. His self-control hadn't had such an intense test in a long time. But he wouldn't really mind failing this test...he would be happy if he totally bombed it.

"Your sister hasn't forced you into the tub yet?" He teased, loving the way Ruby rolled her eyes.

"It's only a matter of time." She replied, resting her head on his chest.

"You're grinning like a fool." He didn't bother fight back the smile, though he was sure half the room was about to drop dead of heart attacks.

"So are you, Sev." Ruby argued, kissing his chin.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0

"Lions shouldn't be kissing slimy snakes." Sirius muttered, voicing the very opinion Harry had been too terrified to.

"And dogs shouldn't be allowed at the table." Ruby sneered, reminding Harry of Snape. "And it isn't very Gryffindor of you to be such an asshole- that's more of a Slytherin trait." Ruby grinned evilly up at Snape who just raised a brow down at her.

"You just came back to life...are you so eager to die again?"

Snape was joking? Harry wasn't sure if he was hallucinating, and he started to worry for his health.

"You wouldn't kill your favorite lion...not when you like so few of them." Ruby's voice was jokingly cocky.

"Maybe not kill," Snape confirmed, "But maybe something close to it."

"What? Are you going to give me detention?" Ruby demanded.

"You're a bratty lion." Snape smirked. "I hate bratty lions..."

"Not me." Ruby laughed.

Snape rolled his eyes. "There is an exception to every rule." He agreed.

"I'm glad I'm one of your exceptions." Ruby sighed.

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o

"I'm cold though...give me your robe." Ruby demanded, knowing Severus would comply. She was cold, but that was not the only motive for her acquiring said really wanted it because it would smell like him. She had always stolen his cloaks...and his muggle sweaters. Even in school she didn't mind sporting the green and silver, especially since she thought gold and maroon were hideous colors. She much prefered the sweaters, but a cloak was just as good. She eagerly pulled it on as he handed it over, and she smiled at the fit. It was big, like she liked it to be. While she knew it should be much bigger, and that Severus was too skinny, she was pleased. But she wanted more so she quickly re-clung to him, resting her face in Severus's black long-sleeved shirt. It was almost as if nothing had changed.

"Well, now that everyone is here let's eat." Molly smiled.

"Oh, I'm starved." Ruby moaned, delighted that her first real meal would be gourmet as Molly was nothing but a master chef. She frowned though, when Severus started to pull away. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" She demanded.

"Home?" Severus asked, looking uncertain.

"You're ribs are poking into me." Ruby argued. "You're staying." She'd never let him leave, not so soon.

"Am I a prisoner?" Severus joked. "Besides, this isn't your house." He offered weakly, knowing full-well that it was.

"Oh Severus, do stay!" Molly pleaded. "I've already got the table set. And Ruby's missed you just as much as she's missed us."

"Ruby- I'm not hung-"

"Bullshit, Sev." Ruby looked up at him. "You're staying." She ordered, before softening her gaze. "Please don't leave. Not so soon."

It was when Severus sighed that she knew she had won. She always did.

0000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000

Snape had stayed for dinner, but he wasn't eating. As of now, Ruby sat in his lap, despite the fact that there was an open seat. Harry watched Ruby dig in, actually out-eating Ron. It was so odd to see someone in Snape's lap, but he wasn't about to let the oddness ruin his appetite. Molly's food was always good- especially on occasions such as these. He gave one more stare before digging into his own plate. He was on his third helping before anyone spoke up.

"Take a bite, Sev." Ruby held a piece of lemon cake in front of Snapes face. She kept pushing it closer, until it touched Snape's pasty skin.

"Are you really behaving so poorly at the table?" He demanded, grabbing Ruby's wrist and gently pushing it upward so the cake smashed into her face.

"I touch you with cake so you smash it in my face?" Ruby laughed. "Talk about escalating quickly."

"You Gryffindor's always start things, then act as if you don't deserve the consequences."

"Shut up, Sev." Ruby laughed, holding a piece of cake out. This time Snape took a bite.

"Happy now?"

"I'd be happier if you didn't weigh the weight of a twelve year old."

"I'd be happy if you did." Snape joked, dodging a half-hearted swipe from Ruby.

"Typical temper tantrum from a lion." Snape needled, squeezing her side and making her squeal. "Keep it up." He threatened, tickling her a bit to warn her what he was capable of.

"You're evil." Ruby laughed, trying and failing to glare at Snape.

o000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooo

"Where all have you been?"

Severus had reluctantly just taken another bite of some chicken when Ginny piped up, looking in her aunts direction. Why the hell hadn't he noticed just how closely she looked to Ruby? Was that why he had always been slightly nicer to her? Probably. And it helped Ginny was like Ruby in attitude as well. He had yet to meet a red-headed firecracker female he didn't like. What a shame they were so rare.

"To the moon and back, Ginny." Ruby spoke with her mouth full of food. "In and out of caves and holes...eating nothing but berries." Ruby shuddered at the thought, and Severus found himself wrapping his arms around her tighter.

"Why not just be in hiding? Why convince the world you were dead?" Severus demanded, looking at Albus with a sense of betrayal.

"It was much safer to go about things this way, Severus. After what happened with..." Dumbledore trailed off. "And before you get upset with me, I had no idea where Ruby had gone. I only told her to keep moving. But eventually she lost contact with me...I assumed the worst."

Severus nodded. That was all he could do. Albus was right.

"I lost my wand." Ruby whispered, looking close to tears. "I had no way to contact anyone."

"We'll get you another one." Severus promised, pulling his own wand out and placing it in her hands.

"You never let anyone even touch your wand." Ruby breathed. "Not even Lil-"

He cut her off, by folding her fingers around the wand. "And now I am."

"I can't..." She shook her head, her hair slapping his face as she tried to push it back into his hand. He refused to grasp the wand, and one more wound her thin fingers around the object.

"You will." He muttered. "One spell, Ruby. Just one."

0oooooooooooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000000000000oooooooooo

One spell had turned into fifteen, and as Severus sat on the couch in the living room with Remus on the other side and the various other adults in chairs and what not. Ruby hadn't sta though, as soon as she had muttered lumos she had gotten a rush and had shot a tickling spell at Ginny. Of course this resulted in all out war, and Ruby was still chasing teenagers around twenty minutes later. Ron and Hermione were the only ones who seems slick enough to avoid the spells, and Hermione was only so lucky because Ron was chivalrous enough to shield her whenever Ruby aimed Severus's wand at them. Ruby hadn't laughed without care in so long, and now she was bellowing. And she knew she was using her real laugh, because nearly everyone was laughing along with her. It was as loud and unique as it was obnoxiously addictive, and she didn't care. Severus had always loved it, and so had she. She had always been unique, and unafraid to be herself.

"Ruby-doo!" Ron yelled at her, launching a pillow at her face. For a moment Molly looked like she would scold, but instead her sister smiled and shrugged.

Ruby grinned evilly, in the manner Severus had taught her. "You'll regret that." She promised, her heart still warm from when Ron had called her Ruby-doo. The pet name Severus had given her when they were still kids. From the moment Severus had made her watch an episode of scooby-doo, she'd been hooked. And although she was nothing like the dog, the name seemed fitting. Pushing sentiment aside though, she set out to avenge herself. She pounced, easily tackling the tall boy to the floor. It wasn't long before Ginny jumped atop her. The weight increase was slight, that was until the twins decided it would be a grand idea to jump atop her. She grunted with the addition, but either her Gryffindor machismo or Slytherin pride wouldn't allow her to complain. She and Ron and Ginny struggled futilely struggled to free themselves from the weight, until Ruby shot a small stinging spell up at the twins who promptly granted their prisoners freedom.

Panting she stood up, helping Ginny to her feet before walking over to the couch to sit on Severus's lap again. She could have sat next to him, as there was ample room, but she needed to be closer than hip to hip. Severus didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her waist as she lay her head on his shoulder. They had done this thousands of times before, on this very couch even. She swore they had left an indent, and as soon as they moved from their spot, she'd look just to be sure.

"Molls? Where am I sleeping?" She asked, wishing she could just go and sleep at Severus's house. She wanted family time, craved it, but she knew she would have a hard time sleeping without Severus at her side. And she just knew that Molly would never allow her to sleep with him while 'under her roof.' Molly had always made Severus sleep in another room, but Ruby knew they were all full and there was no way in hell Severus would be room with one of her nephews, nor would her nephews be too keen on the idea either. But then again Severus had always found a way to sneak into the house or into her rooms every now and then, he was afterall Slytherin. But they couldn't really do that if she was sharing a room, and surely she was. She just wanted to hear Molly say it. Hear her sister say she was home and that she had a bed and a room.

"With Hermione and me." Ginny spoke as if Ruby had asked a particularly stupid question.

"Hermione and I." She corrected, wondering why Severus hadn't done it himself like he had always done when one of her nephews or nieces spoke so poorly. That was another thing she loved about Severus, his eloquent speech and silky voice. It could drive her mad with passion.

"With Hermione and I." Ginny repeated, not at all annoyed at the correction.

"You better not still snore." Ruby warned, only half-joking.

"I don't snore!" Ginny insisted, looking to Hermione for confirmation.

"You do." Hermione smiled apologetically at the look Ginny gave her. "But it's not that loud."


End file.
